valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Izard
Izard (あいざあど, Aizaado) ''is a character from the Valis series and a member of the Rogles's army in the Mega Drive/Genesis and PC-Engine CD versions of Valis I. Biography Izard was recruited by Rogles some time ago before the first game. Izard has been loyal to Rogles from there on and afterwardly grew a great rivalry with Venon. In the Games He was given a Phantasm jewel and sent to watch the Dark forest area from Vecanti in the Mega Drive/Genesis version, while in the PC-Engine CD version he was sent to the Underground area. It was a matter of time for Yuuko to find him. She asked Izard about where Rogles was but Izard refused to answer and challenged her to a battle. After he lost, in the PCE-CD version he telled Yuuko that, even though she defeated her and could even defeat Rogles, her destiny as the Valis warrior would be full of tragedy and sadness. He died afterwardly having his Phantasm jewel taken by Yuuko and leaving her shocked by his words, realizing many time after that he was sadly right but persisted to fight no matter what. 'In the Manga''' In the new Valis manga by ZOL, Izard's role is somehow expanded. He kidnaps Yuuko by surprise during her first fight with Reiko and dissabled her armor and her sword leaving Yuuko defenseless against his minions's attacks. After the attack Yuuko was left nude and Izard took her to his room where he hypnotized her and attempted to abuse sexually from her in this state. But Reiko irrumped in his base with Venon, Reiko was seeking revenge against Izard for stealing her the opportunity of beating Yuuko and Venon wanted to take advantage from his rival (Izard) by kidnapping Yuuko himself. While Venon deffeated most of Izard's minions, Reiko fought Izard personally and killed him by cutting him in half. His Phantasm jewel was taken by Yuuko along the rest of them took by Izard, Yuuko regained concious and then was teletransported by Valia to a safe place. Personality Izard is a calm and lonely young man. He has an incredible intelligence and knowledge about spells. He is possibly Rogles's most loyal men and the best one of them. His power is also almost as high as Rogles's power. Possibly because of this Venon grow jealous towards him and wanted to reach his possition becoming his rival. Though Izard seems to know Venon's true intentions of dispose Rogles and take the Dark world's throne and because of this, he fights against Venon many times. In the manga Izard seems to act less lonely and is highly selfconfident. He also seems to be somehow a handsome-like man as he is constantly surrounded by beautiful womans from the Dark world. Abilities As the lord of wind, Izard's habilities consists mainly on such element. He can make energy barriers to protect himself from damage and levitate. In offensive, he can shoot boomerang-like wind cutters (in the MD/Genesis version), energy balls (in the PCE-CD version) and cyclones. Appearances Izard appeared in the Mega Drive/Genesis version of Valis as the fourth boss in the Dark forest and in the PC-Engine CD version as the third boss in the underground. He also appears in the Manga kidnapping Yuuko but is afterwardly killed by Reiko. Gallery Izardartwork2.jpg|Izard from the Valis I's Genesis manual Izardartwork3.jpg|Izard from the Valis I's PCE-CD manual IzardGEN.jpg|Izard fighting against Yuuko in the MD/Genesis version of Valis I IzardPCE.jpg|Izard fighting against Yuuko in the PCE-CD version of Valis I CD_3F2C360A-051.gif|Izard as seen in the PCE-CD version of Valis I 0008.jpg|Izard as seen in the new manga Roglesarmy.jpg|Izard along with Gyeda, Geeva, Venon, Voldes and Rogles from The Valis world artbook Trivia *Izard's name is a deformation of the word "Wizard" which makes sense with his wizard's nature. *Izard is the most human-like general from Rogles's army. *Izard is the only general from Rogles's army to have appeared in a cutscene in Valis I (PCE-CD). *According to the PCE-CD version, Izard has knowledge about the Valis warrior's destiny, It's unknown how he actually knows what kind of luck awaits her. *Izard's order of appearance is changed from the MD/Genesis version where he is the fourth boss, to the PCE-CD version where he is the third one. Venon repleaces him in the other place he leaves. Category:Characters Category:Rogles's army